Pinkie Pie's Premonition
by J. X. Wheeler
Summary: (WARNING: This will have some ponies you like being killed. Don't like horror? Don't read.) She could feel it, she could feel it in her bones, the shivers and chills that rose up her spine along with her shaking legs and ears that wouldn't go up as if afraid. She knew something was going to happen and it was going to happen fast! Some pony, or some ponies, were going to die!


It was a beautiful morning in Ponyville and Pinkie Pie got up extra early because today was going to be a big day for her. She was asked by Princess Celestia herself to throw Princess Luna a surprise party as a way to say thanks for the beautiful nights she gives them. Princess Luna had often complained that she wished she was more recognized by her people so that is why Pinkie Pie was selected to do this high honor. Only she had the capabilities and reputation to make any party a blast. Pinkie Pie was busy curling her hair with rollers using a can of hair spray to keep it curled afterwards, she always struggled with her annoyingly straight hair that seemed to have a mind of it's own.

The pink pony carefully took out the last roller making sure to curl it as she removed it, she then placed it in a basket and smiled when she looked in the mirror. "Perfect!" She then walked over to the cabinet with a small skip to her step as she usually does humming a small tune. She opened the cabinet doors and pulled out Gummy's food before filling his bowl up and giving it to the toothless crocodile. "This is going to be the best party ever Gummy!" She laid on the floor smiling while watching the baby crocodile eat the mashed food it was given. "Oh would ya look at the time? I have to get my super big party cannon!" She jumped up and dashed to her basement to pull out a cannon that was bigger than what she previously used, it was saved for only the specialist of occasions such as now. It was at that point that her radio came to life and filled the room with a tune masked behind static.

_Hush now, quiet now... It's time to lay your sleepy head._

_Hush now, quiet now... It's time to go to bed._

_Hush now, quiet now... It's time to lay your sleepy head._

_Hush now, quiet now... For you will soon be dead._

Hearing this sudden tune play out from her radio sent a shiver up the pink pony's spine making her stop in her tracks. "Whooo! What a creepy tune!" She hopped over to the radio and turned it off only to have it play the tune once again. "What the hay?" She went behind the nightstand and unplugged the radio to finally silence it. "Gummy? Remind me to talk to Circuit Board later about that radio he sold me..." She chuckled lightly before skipping over to the fridge to get herself some breakfast.

After she finished eating her breakfast, and had a belly full of cereal, she hopped off the chair and put her bowl in the sink. She then heard a knock on her door making her hop over to it like a bunny. Once she opened the door she smiled at Applejack who waved hello. "Hello Applejack! Come on in!" She moved to the side to let her orange friend in with a smile. The orange mare tipped her hat and walked inside only to stop in front of the giant party cannon with her jaw dropped.

"Pinkie! Where in the hay did ya get this gigantic cannon?!" She then remembered this was Pinkie Pie, the only pony famous for the most random of things. "Nevermind, ah just came to tell ya that ah want to help ya make the apple pies and such fer the party later." Pinkie Pie nodded her head in approval before closing the door with one swift buck of her hoof. Applejack walked over to the kitchen and placed her saddlebags of apples down on the counter. "Ah made sure that ah brought enough apples fer all the guests at the party." Pinkie Pie walked over to the kitchen as well and took out a few materials for making apple-based food. Once everything was set up, Pinkie Pie and Applejack both got to work.

An hour or two passed before all the food making was done as the two ponies gave each other a high hoof. Applejack then looked at the time and told Pinkie it was time for them to meet up with the others at the train station. "Okie dokie lokie! Let me just pack up the party food!" Pinkie then picked up the desserts that they had made and stuffed it into the cannon making Applejack's jaw drop. "What? You didn't really think the cannons came pre-filled do ya?" Applejack just shook her head and chuckled as Pinkie Pie strapped a harness on herself to pull the wagon that held the cannon. Applejack then held the door open for Pinkie Pie before closing it afterwards as they both left the house and made their way over to the train station.

**...**

At the train station, Pinkie Pie hopped around unable to contain her excitement waiting for the others. "This is going to be the best party ever! I mean I always throw awesoe parties and it is hard to compare to that last party i threw where Bon Bon, Lyra, and Applejack got caught ha-" Pinkie Pie's mouth got stopped by Applejack's hoof who didn't want her to continue with that embarrassing story. "Oops, Sorry Applejack!" The orange mare only rolled her eyes before going to sit on the waiting bench. Pinkie Pie on the other hand, continued to hop in place as she waited for the others. Hearing a voice calling out to her from behind, Pinkie Pie and Applejack both turned to see the others waving at them.

Rainbow Dash quickly flew up to the cannon and started to examine it. "Is this the party cannon you're using? This is totally gonna be one awesome party!" Suddenly Derpy Hooves stuck her head out the cannon making rainbow Dash yelp in fright and shoot straight up into the ceiling of the porch before falling to the ground on her back. "Derpy! What the hay are you doing in there?!" The cyan pegasus sat up and rubbed her head painfully. "Forget that I asked..." She stood up and flapped her wings to make sure nothing was damaged. Once all was said and done she walked back over to the others.

The sound of a train whistle could be heard in the distance as all seven ponies looked over to it's direction. Once the train pulled into the station they all waited for the group of mares and stallions to leave before entering. As Pinkie Pie was about to step in a cold chill went down her spine making her shiver. "Brrr... is there a draft in here?" The other shook their heads as she shrugged and walked in. Everypony was very excited about the party.

**...**

Inside the train everypony was sitting on a chair, some doubled up while others were solo. Derpy Hooves was bouncing around though alongside Pinkie Pie, they were both excited for the party. "Calm down will ya? You are making the whole train shake!" Rainbow Dash kept staring at the bouncing ponies with an annoyed look on her face. The two ponies stopped bouncing and took their seats still giggling. "So how long until we get there Twi?" The cyan pegasus looked over to the unicorn who was looking at the train schedule.

Twilight looked up from the map and directed her attention towards Rainbow Dash. "If i'd have to guess it would take about two hours." Hearing this made the pegasus groan while Twilight simply giggled. "Don't worry Rainbow, we will be there in no time!" She turned back to the train schedule before putting it away after some time. She then looked over at the window and watched the trees of ponyville quickly become a wide and open field of grass and flowers. She sighed happily as she continued to watch the birds and woodland creatures playing happily. "Fluttershy would love to see them playing like this." She had mumbled to herself.

Pinkie Pie was also looking out the window when suddenly she the the skull of a pony appear as quick as a flash on the window making her yelp as she fell off the chair. Twilight and the other ponies turned to the pink mare with concern in their eyes. "I'm fine everypony, I just thought I forgot something and remembered it was already taken care of." She chuckled lightly as the others rolled their eyes and continued to do what they were doing before. She slowly looked back at the window to find that the skull was gone and replaced by the lake view scenery. "It was just my imagination..." She then sat on her chair once again and finally relaxed herself as she thought about the party she was going to throw.

**...**

The sound of the train's brakes were heard as it came to an abrupt stop in front of the Canterlot Castle. One by one the ponies all filed out the train each more excited than the last. When Pinkie Pie stepped out she had the large cannon on a wagon strapped to her harness as she hopped out the train happily. That's when she saw it, the Canterlot Castle itself stood tall and proudly taking her breath away. No matter how many times she has seen it she always marveled at how elegant it looked.

Pinkie Pie was the first mare to go inside the guest house as she wheeled her over-sized cannon into the middle of the lobby. "Remember everypony, this is a surprise party so everypony has to be quiet and yell SURPRISE as Princess Luna walks in!" Everypony there, including Princess Celestia, nodded their heads as she fired the cannon giving off an ear-shattering pop. All the decorations, snacks, food, and drinks shot out the cannon and properly landed in the right spots. "Okay, places everypony!" Pinkie Pie shut off the lights as everypony got into a spot of hiding. The doors of the lobby entrance slowly opened.

Princess Luna walked inside the lobby raising her eyebrow at the fact it was completely pitch black in broad daylight. "We have never seen something such as this!" Princess Luna walked a bit further in before everypony jumped up and yelled 'SURPRISE!' as the lights clicked on. She stepped back a bit being completely startled before smiling. "A party for us? We thank you for the occasion." She looked up and noticed the big banner that boldly stated 'Thank You for the night Princess Luna'. She smiled happily as she started to partake in the party's games.

Not long after the party's festivities began did Pinkie Pie's body start experiencing weird convulsions. Her ears folded down, almost as if afraid of something, her legs wouldn't stop shaking, and her hair fell flat and straight, the liveliness of it gone. A chill crept up the pink mare's back making her shiver uncontrollably. "Wh-wh-what is going on?" Twilight and the others looked over to the convulsing pony with concern in their eyes. A light fixture above one of the ponies snapped and caused Pinkie Pie to dash at him. "Look out!" She pushed the pony out the way as it smashed on the ground sending pieces of metal flying everywhere.

Everypony was shocked but quickly calmed down when they saw nothing else was happening, they didn't notice the piece of metal that smacked the punch bowl and spilled it's contents on a live wire. The party-goers kept partying while Pinkie PIe was still having the convulsions. "Eveyrpony! Stop, we have to get out of here and fast!" Everypony just looked at her and started laughing except for the mane six and the Princess's. The ones who weren't laughing walked over to Pinkie Pie when suddenly the live wire caught fire and the loudspeaker that it was connected to exploded. Vinyl Scratch, who was next to the loudspeaker, was hit by the explosion getting sent flying out the window and smacking into a tree which snapped her neck and killed her.

Everypony then started to panic as the explosion sent more things flying and created more explosions. "Everypony, we have to get out of here!" Everyone ran out the guest house screaming as the explosions continued. One by one the ponies were being killed off by either flying knives, an explosion, or falling debris. Once Pinkie Pie, Octavia, the mane six, and the princesses of the moon and sun were outside Derpy Hooves popped up from behind the untouched sofa. "Surprise!" She looked around at all the destruction and flames as she tilted her head slightly. "Did I miss the party?" She shrugged as she flew outside and greeted the others who had dumbfounded expressions on their faces.


End file.
